Unlucky
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: the sequel to Wizard's Luck. Harry's impulsiveness lands him in the worst trouble ever. Can Snape finally cure him of it? AU, Prince Manor series.
1. Snape's Wrath

**Unlucky**

**Sequel to Wizard's Luck**

**An HP Prince Manor Tale**

"_Harry Albus Snape, are you __**drunk**__?"_

_Uh oh. I think . . .I think I'm in trouble._

Harry gulped and looked up at his stormy-eyed father and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he didn't think it had been such a good idea to drink that green beer. He swallowed hard and even through the haze of alcohol knew one thing with utter certainty.

His luck had just run out.

"I . . .umm . . .n-not really . . ." For some reason, he knew as soon as he spoke that it was the wrong thing to say.

"_Excuse me_?" the glower grew darker, there definitely were thunderheads in his father's eyes now. "Would you care to re-phrase that question, Mr. Snape?"

Harry swallowed again. Yes, that had definitely been the wrong thing to say. He knew because he never was addressed by his last name, or all of his names, for that matter, unless he was about to be decimated by his father. If only he could shake off the mist from his brain and figure out how he had gotten drunk off of such a small amount of green beer! "I . . .It was only a tiny bit of green beer, Dad. The leprechaun Bridie said it wouldn't do anything to me."

Severus had both hands on his hips now. "What are you talking about? Is this some kind of alcohol hazed hallucination? What leprechaun?"

"The one that gave me this." He withdrew the lucky clover from his pocket. But it didn't look anything like it used to. All the glitter and gold had been used up and now it just looked like an ordinary plant, slightly crushed.

Severus examined the clover. "Harry, lying to me will only get you in more trouble. I would think you would know that by now." The thunderheads were now shooting lightning.

"I'm not, sir! There really _was_ a leprechaun, her name was Bridie and I saved her from a rat that was going to eat her . . ." he babbled out the whole story. " . . .and then she gave me some green beer to . . .to celebrate St. Patrick's Day."

Severus groaned. "That beer, it wouldn't happen to have been heather ale, would it?"

Harry tried to remember. He did think it might have been. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, sir. I think she did say it was."

Severus' eyes pinned him. "Harry, how many times must we go through this? You got deathly ill last time drinking summerdew at Prince Manor. Remember? You ought to have learned by now that you should never ever accept a drink from any of the fae, no matter what they say about it! Most fae cordials do _not_ react well with human physiology! You could have poisoned yourself, dammit!"

Harry hung his head. Yes, there was no doubt about it. He had been royally stupid. Again. "Sorry."

"Oh, you will be, believe me. I had thought after the first time, you would use your head, but no, you go and accept a drink from a leprechaun! I'm beginning to think that all your brains are in your backside and maybe I can wallop some sense into you!" Then he whirled about and stalked out of the room, going into his bedroom.

Harry gazed after him blearily. He knew why Severus had left. He had left to calm down before he punished his son. Harry wrapped his arms about himself and felt very sorry and ashamed of himself. His father was right. He really had known better. He wondered if Severus really would wallop him. Severus had only done that once before, when he had beaten up Draco just before school started. It had been more humiliating than painful. But he sure as hell didn't want it to happen again.

He put his head in his hands and groaned. His luck had gone from brilliant to terrible in the space of a few minutes.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Severus was pacing up and down, and eyeing the wooden spoon upon his dresser. He was very angry at what his son had done and seriously considering using it. Except . . .he had promised his son he would never spank him in anger or for anything besides beating the spit out of Draco. Severus rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache returning. He still was recovering from the wizard flu and Harry's terrible decision couldn't have come at a worse moment.

He had to admit, he had never felt so disappointed and irritated in his son until now. He had thought he could trust Harry to make good choices, to learn from previous mistakes, but now it appeared he was wrong. And that made him even more upset. He sat down upon his bed, his head in his hands, mirroring his son in the living room, had he only known.

What should he do now?

How should he deal with his son?

His eyes flickered to the spoon. He detested using it, and he didn't think it was sufficient to make his point. Oh sure, it would serve as a reminder for a few hours, and maybe his son would feel the sting of humiliation as well, but Severus doubted it would last beyond that. No, he needed to do something that would impress upon his wayward son the importance of _thinking_ before he acted. And if he didn't do that, the consequences were going to be too terrible to contemplate.

A few smacks with a spoon wasn't going to do it. Besides, that was how Harry's fat lard of an uncle had disciplined his son, and Severus never wanted to emulate that disgusting creature. It was also clear that kind of punishment didn't curb the boy's impulsiveness any, since Harry still rushed into things. So then. He would be forced to get . . .creative.

First, he decided he would allow the boy to sober up naturally, no magic. That would hammer home the effects of overindulging.

Then he would put phase two into action.

Harry's head began to throb and his stomach to churn soon after Severus had departed. The Gryffindor tried to keep still and not think about how sick he was feeling, but it wasn't working. The next thing he knew, he was running towards the bathroom. He soon realized that throwing up violently was not worth drinking any kind of alcohol, fae or otherwise. Nor was the headache that continued slamming him behind the eyeballs.

After rinsing out his mouth, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. His hair was a wreck, his eyes were bloodshot and he was pale as milk, with a touch of green. Shuddering at the memory of how the beer had tasted even more awful on the return trip, he walked back out into the den to face his father and whatever punishment he had earned.

Severus was standing next to the couch, still wearing his stormy face. Harry saw that he wasn't carrying a spoon. He wondered what it meant. Did his dad think he was too much of a wimp to take a spanking? Not that he _wanted_ one, mind, but . . .

"Hangover?" his father asked icily.

"Uh huh," was about as articulate as he could manage at the moment.

Severus looked unsympathetic. "That's what you get when you put poisonous substances into your body. One would think you'd remember that. Perhaps the second time around will make an impression. I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in you, young man. I thought I could trust you, thought you had learned from the first time, but instead I find you happily swilling ale with a leprechaun. Was it worth it? Did the taste make you feel like you were in heaven?"

"I . . .I can't remember," Harry muttered, now feeling even worse.

"What was that?"

"I said, I can't remember."

"Do you know _why_ you can't remember? Because alcohol kills brain cells, boy! And that's something not even magic can replace. Do you know who you remind me of, Harry Albus Snape? Your grandfather."

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not like him!" His grandfather, Tobias Snape, had been a drunken bum.

"You're starting down the same path he walked." Severus declared.

"Dad, it was only two beers the size of a thimble!" Harry protested.

"Oh? Which are the equivalent of a six pack or more," Severus shot back. "That's how it starts. Two becomes three and three becomes four and before you know it, you're hooked."

"I'm _not_ an alcoholic! I'm _not_!" Harry shouted, tears stinging his eyes. This was worse than any walloping. He had lost his father's trust.

"Not yet." Severus walked over and shook him. "And you will become one over my dead body. Listen up and listen good. An alcoholic is born, not made. The gene is inherited and it's in you. Therefore you need to be careful, which you aren't."

"I was! I don't get drunk every night. This was the first time—"

"Second. And the last. Clearly, I can't trust you out of my sight. You need constant supervision."

"Huh? Constant supervision?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. Pay attention!" Severus ordered sharply. "Perhaps a week of my watching you like a hawk will finally impress upon you to _think_ before you act and to _think_ before you reach for a glass of beer, or wine, or anything alcoholic."

"I don't understand."

"You are going to stay within my sight at all times for a week. Where I go, you go. You will be closer than my shadow."

Harry stared at him, horrified. "But . . .but Dad! What about class? What about homework? Or sleep? What about my friends? Or . . .or using the toilet?"

"I will make arrangements with your professors. You can explain to your friends. You'll sleep here, on the settee in my room. I'll stand outside the door to the bathroom, and if you're not out in three minutes I'll come in to check on you like a three-year-old."

"No! You—you can't!"

"Can and will."

"But . . .it's not fair!"

"Neither is life. Get over it. If you don't like the consequences, then think before you act."

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He had expected to get in trouble, but nothing like this! This was worse than the jail cell. He opened his mouth to blurt out something that he had heard Dudley say once to Petunia and Vernon when they refused to buy him a new TV on the spot—_I hate you!_ But some small spark of self preservation kicked in and he choked back the words. They would destroy further the fragile trust between himself and his father, and besides, they were untrue. He didn't hate his father, he was just angry at what his father was doing. Severus was being cruel and nasty.

"Yes, _sir_," he muttered with an insolent tone.

"Don't you take an attitude with _me_, young man!" Severus growled. "You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

"You don't have to punish me like this." Harry sulked.

"Yes, I do. I like it even less than you do, but this seems to be the only way to get through to you. Go and lie down on the couch. Move." He swatted his rebellious offspring on the seat to get him moving.

Harry went, muttering, "I'd never do this to my kid."

Severus snorted. "Well, when you're a father, maybe you can invent a worse punishment to prevent your son from making the same idiotic mistake over and over." He seated himself opposite the couch on the recliner.

Harry flung himself on the couch, facedown. He was, without a doubt, now the unluckiest kid at Hogwarts.

* * * * * *

Once he had woken up, Severus allowed Harry a grace period of an hour and a half to explain to his friends and his girlfriend, as well as Draco, what had happened and what would be going on for the next week.

He found Ron in their dorm room, trying to catch a few winks before going down to supper. He woke up when Harry nudged his foot. "Ron! Get up! I have to tell you something. It's important."

Ron groaned. "Whaddaya want, Harry? Is it time for dinner yet?"

"Bloody hell, Ron! Stop thinking with your stomach. I'm like, under a sentence of _death_ here!"

"Huh?" Ron sat up, now mostly awake. "What's up, mate?"

"My father's lost his mind, that's what. He's . . ." Harry told him what had happened and what Snape's punishment was.

Ron winced. "Man, that's harsh. I'd have rather gotten whacked with my mum's spoon than that. That's so not fair."

"Tell me about it. But that's my dad for you. He's like the king of insane punishments."

"When's it start?"

"Tomorrow, I think. This next week's really gonna suck. I mean, how can I talk to you if he's standing over me?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can use sign language?"

"Merlin, Ron! I'm just . . .screwed now."

"Yeah. Your luck's gone from great to awful." He patted him on the shoulder. "Tough break."

Harry finished gathering up his clothes and toiletries and stuffing them in, ironically, an overnight duffel. He had used it to pack all his clothes when Severus had spirited him away from the Dursleys. "Well, guess I'll go find Katie and Hermione and Draco and tell them the great news."

"They're in the library. Hermione's tutoring them in Arithmancy." Ron said helpfully. He felt sorry for his friend. But also grateful that Snape wasn't _his_ father.

Harry made his way down to the library. There, in the far corner, were his girlfriend, Hermione, and his brother. All of them had their heads together and were deep in discussion. Harry headed over to their table, which had pieces of parchment with odd equations scribbled on them scattered all over the table.

"Hi, guys. Having fun?"

"Loads, can't you tell?" Draco answered sarcastically.

Hermione poked him. "You were the one who asked me to help you."

Draco sighed. "Never mind. Guess I'm just not in the mood to do any equations tonight."

"Hi, Harry!" Katie bounced up out of her chair and hugged him. "Where have you been? Visiting your dad? How's he doing? Is he getting better?"

"You could say that. He's in rare form," Harry said, his eyes flashing.

Draco cocked his head. "Okay, what happened? He find out about that clover of yours?"

Harry bit his lip. He hated admitting his shortcomings to his brother, because he still had a bit of rivalry going on with him. And besides, it made him look stupid and he didn't like feeling that way in front of the girls. "No. First he found me drunk on the living room floor."

Hermione gasped. "Harry! You didn't!"

"Why would you go and do such a thing?" Katie frowned. "I mean, you know how your dad is about drinking."

"Look, I made a mistake, okay? No need to keep rubbing my nose in it! Bad enough Dad's on the warpath and already skinned me." He told them about Severus becoming his shadow.

"Well, you can't say you didn't deserve it for being so irresponsible," Hermione scolded.

"Thanks ever so much, 'Mione." Harry griped. "I forgot, you're too perfect to ever do anything stupid."

"Hey, don't yell at her." Draco said, his eyes flashing. "If you want my opinion, brother, you got off easy."

"Easy! How can you—"

"How can I say that? Because if I had ever done what you had, Lucius would have killed me. Enough said. At least you can still walk and nothing's broken."

Harry looked at Katie. Surely she would feel sorry for him, especially because this would impact upon their social life. But his girlfriend was wearing a look of disapproval and exasperation on her face. "What?"

"You've really done it this time, Harry. I won't even ask what went through your mind, because I already know the answer."

"Wait a minute! That's not fair! I didn't know what heather ale would do to me."

"Then you shouldn't have drank it," Katie reminded him. "Not after what happened over the summer. But as my mum would say—you reap what you sow. Now you're just going to have to deal with it." She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

He kissed her back, but he was angry with her, and drew away afterwards, saying, "Well, if that's the way you're going to be . . .see you later."

"Harry!" Katie cried. "Don't take your poor decision out on me!"

Harry turned around and kept walking.

Draco scowled after him and said, loudly, "Little brother, you're just asking to get your arse kicked. And not just by Dad either."

Harry returned to the dungeons with his things, and spent the rest of the hour before dinner sulking and moping.

Severus just ignored him, sensing that the boy was trying to make him feel guilty and rescind the punishment. But that tactic was one he was very familiar with, since he had practically raised Draco. Severus knew he had nothing to feel guilty over. His punishment was just and necessary. He didn't like it, but then he doubted if any parent enjoyed laying down the law to his or her child this way. Unless you happened to be a lowlife like his own father. But Severus knew that one way or another, Harry had to learn this lesson.

All too soon, it was suppertime, and Severus practically dragged a reluctant Harry into the hall. He had informed his colleagues and the Headmaster about his discipline and they had agreed to support him. So Harry was seated right next to his father at the staff table, and had to endure the stares and whispers of his peers and the frowns of his teachers.

It was awful. He felt as if he had a sign around his neck flashing the word—_Dunderhead—_or something close to it. He barely picked at his food.

"Eat," Severus ordered quietly.

"M'not hungry."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me later on that you're starving and can't sleep. Because I won't let you get any snacks from the kitchen."

Harry began to eat, though the food sat in his stomach like lead. He wished he had never met the damn leprechaun or drank that beer. It had been just his bad luck that Severus happened to come out of his room at that moment. All he had needed was a few minutes more and he would have been asleep on the couch.

_Next time think before you act,_ his conscience reminded.

He irritably told it to shut up.

**This sequel was written mainly because Janie Lucy suggested it. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Next: the punishment begins and how will Harry fare?**


	2. Consequences and Realizations

**2**

**Consequences and Realizations**

That night was bad enough. Severus waited in the room while Harry changed into his pajamas, though he thankfully kept his back turned. He watched while Harry brushed his teeth. Harry felt like a lab rat.

"Dad, I need to—" he gestured wordlessly at the toilet.

Severus stepped outside of the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry quickly used the facilities and came out.

After Harry had assured him that he had no homework due, they went to bed, and Harry slept on the small sofa next to the bed.

The morning was worse.

Once again Severus shadowed him as he went about his morning routine and breakfast, which they ate in the Snape quarters with Draco. Draco made a point of treating Harry no differently than usual. It helped a little.

Potions and Herbology were the only classes Harry took in the classroom and the greenhouse, since they fit into Snape's class schedule. But with Severus lurking in the back of the greenhouse, Harry could barely concentrate, and all the whispering and snickers from his classmates didn't help either. Harry knew they didn't know exactly what he'd done to earn such a dreadful punishment, but that didn't stop them from speculating.

There were rumors that Snape had caught Harry making out with his girlfriend in the potions lab, that he had blown up the potions lab, that he had failed a subject, that he had thrown a wild party in Snape's apartments, complete with wild sex and drugs, and Snape had caught him.

The rest of Harry's class time was spent with Severus in his classroom, while the Potions Master taught, he sat up front beside his desk, doing the work the other teachers had assigned for that day. He tried his best to ignore the sniggers and sly looks shot his way, but he longed to tell the students to just quit looking at him and mind their own bloody business.

As a seventh year Slytherin passed his desk on his way to the supply cabinet in the back, the tall boy whispered, "Merlin, Snape, you must have really pushed his buttons. What did you do, get caught banging your girlfriend in his bed?"

Harry felt a red flush crawl up his ears. He strangled the impulse to stand up and punch the idiot right in the face. Instead, he counted to ten, and hissed, "Stow it, Berkley. Before you fail another class."

"Watch it, kid. Or else I'll come and pound you when your daddy's not looking."

Before Harry could answer him back, Severus' silky voice interrupted. "Mr. Berkley, is there a reason you're speaking to my son rather than getting your ingredients? Might I remind you, you cannot afford another incomplete or zero in my class?"

"No, sir. Sorry, Professor." Berkley hurried to the back of the room.

Severus whirled upon the rest of the classroom. "Anyone I catch speaking to my son, for any reason, will lose twenty House points. Now get back to work!"

Snape began to walk about the room, glowering and inspecting the students' cauldrons, and Harry returned to his homework. He felt grateful to Severus for sticking up for him. But at the same time, he was still angry at his father for making him endure this humiliating punishment. He felt confused and irritable.

_How am I going to get through the rest of the week?_

* * * * * *

The following three days were rough. Severus' constant presence caused Harry to be isolated from all of his peers save Draco, Katie, Hermione, and Ron. Ron would speak to him to and from the Great Hall when he accompanied his father for dinner and lunch, asking him questions about this or that homework assignment and telling him the latest Quidditch news. He also, however, asked Snape's permission before he spoke to Harry.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake!" Harry hissed the first time his friend had done that. "It's not like I'm in jail or something! You don't need to ask permission to talk to me."

Ron looked uneasy. Severus was not glowering at him, instead he rolled his eyes and looked rather bored. "It's just, well, I don't want you to get in anymore trouble, mate."

"How can you get me in trouble? All we're doing is talking about homework, not badmouthing our teachers." Harry sighed.

But Ron was still nervous and their conversation was stilted.

Hermione came by to see if Harry needed any help with his Transfiguration, but after she had gone over the wand movements and such, she talked more with his dad, discussing some ancient magic that she had read up on in the library involving temporal spatial gates. Harry didn't know what the hell they were talking about and nearly fell asleep trying to follow it.

It was nice to know that his friends supported him, when they weren't discovering new spells with his genius father, he thought irritably.

Katie was the worst, however. She was still having extra lessons with Severus and usually Harry assisted her with her potion brewing. Said assistance was usually done alone, and during that time Harry took advantage of that fact to kiss and hug his girl. Except that was no longer an option. Not with his father eyeing them like a hawk. The most he could do was hug her hello and goodbye.

He passed her a note when he hugged her. It read:

_Katie-did_,

_Miss you lots. Wish I could hold you and kiss you and never let you go._

_Love,_

_Harry_

She read it and smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered. "Next time behave."

He rolled his eyes at her, the gesture so like his father that she giggled. Then she went to work on her potion.

Only Draco was his usual self, treating Harry like normal. They did homework together, and quizzed each other on Herbology and then they played Dragon's Wild with Severus. It had been a long time since they had played the wizard version of poker and it brightened his spirits considerably at first. Until he folded, losing to his smug brother.

He scowled. His unlucky aura was still following him around. "This sucks!" he exploded, and got up to storm out of the kitchen area.

"Harry, come back here!" Severus ordered. "You're not to leave my sight."

"Fine, then you can just come in the bedroom!" Harry snapped. He headed into Severus' bedroom and slammed the door.

"Merlin's bones, Dad. He's acting like a little baby," Draco said disgustedly.

Severus said nothing, merely stalked into the bedroom after his son.

He found Harry sitting on the small settee, looking as if his life had ended.

Severus came to stand in front of him. "If you're quite through throwing a hissy fit, Mr. Snape, we need to talk."

"About what? How much more trouble I'm in?" Harry said sulkily. "You don't understand, Dad. This punishment not only affects me, but my friends. They barely talk to me and everyone else thinks I'm some kind of . . .of loser. And I have no privacy."

"Surely not _everyone_," Severus said dryly. "I am aware that this is not pleasant for you, but then it's not supposed to be. All actions have consequences and sometimes said consequences affect more than just you. Do you think I enjoy playing nursemaid to you and chaperoning you everywhere? You complain that your privacy is compromised. Well, so is mine."

"Then why don't you just. . .revoke the punishment?" Harry asked hopefully, giving his father his best puppydog stare.

"Because then I would be going back on my word and I refuse to do that. Harry, this is a consequence of your actions. I need you to learn from it."

"I have."

"Have you? That little snit you threw seven minutes ago says otherwise. You let your temper and emotions get the better of you. That is a dangerous thing, Harry. You have to be in control of yourself at all times if you're to succeed in defeating some of the monsters you'll face, you have the last phase of the tournament to go through and I'd much rather see a live boy on a stretcher at the end of it than a dead hero."

"I'll be careful."

"How? Will you look at a problem from all possible angles before making a decision? Can you make a decision that doesn't involve you just rushing in hell for leather and trusting luck to see you through?"

"Uh . . .my luck's always been good enough before."

"But someday it'll run out, and then you'll be caught flatfooted. And killed. Harry, the last task is always the hardest, and the wizard who becomes champion and walks out alive isn't the one who relies on luck, but on the brains he was born with. You're smart, Harry. There's no excuse for not using your head and thinking things through. I know you think I'm a terrible father for doing this to you, but think about what this punishment has done besides make your life . . .suck." Severus grimaced, he normally did not use slang, but this time he did it to make a point.

Harry thought. "It's well . . .it's made me do my homework more carefully, and read more closely and . . .and . . .stay out of trouble."

"Now, is that such a bad thing? Even if you weren't a champion, Harry, the lesson still is worth it to learn. All through your life you will be faced with choices and I want you to be able to make the right decision, which is not always the easy path.

"Look at what being impulsive got your godfather. Thrown into Azkaban without a trial to rot in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Had he not gone haring off after Pettigrew himself, things might have been different.

"Look at what being impulsive got James Potter. Dead. He might have survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack if he had sent you and your mother to safety first and instead of opening the door to the house and trying to duel him, he should have booby trapped the door and hid in the house and attacked him as he went by."

"But that's not honorable."

Severus snorted. "No, it's called survival. There is no honor, child, in a fight for your life against a mad sorcerer. Kill or be killed. Sometimes, Harry, courage isn't standing up to an enemy for a few seconds, it's outwitting him and living to fight another day. That's something that you Gryffindors can't seem to comprehend. I want you to live to fight another day, Harry. But you'll have to start thinking instead of reacting. Case in point, you storming out of the kitchen tonight because you lost. What should you have done?"

Harry bit his lip. "Said okay and played another hand."

"Very good! You can make good choices when you want to." He looked at his son. "Shall we try this over?"

"Yes."

They returned to the kitchen. Draco looked up and seemed surprised that Harry wasn't carrying his head under his arm.

"Sorry, dragon," Harry apologized. "Guess I overreacted."

"Typical Gryffindor. Your turn to deal, wisearse." He shoved the cards at Harry.

This time they all stuck it out till the end, but that hand Severus had a Dragon's Wild and so he was the undisputed winner.

Harry managed a smile at his father. "Lucky you, Dad."

"Humph! That wasn't luck, son. That was skill. And a good poker face."

Draco yawned. "I'm feeling beat. Think I'll head to bed. Dad, can I stay here tonight? Sleep on the couch?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm too lazy and tired to walk back to the common room."

"All right. Pillows and blankets are inside the linen closet."

Harry lay awake a long time that night, listening to his father's steady breathing and mulling over what he had said about choices and courage and out-thinking your opponent. For the first time he wasn't angry or resentful over his punishment. As Hermione had said, he had no one to blame except himself for choosing to try the green beer. Katie had also told him that Severus was only strict because he loved Harry and didn't want his son hurt. _If he didn't give a damn, he'd let you run wild. He's trying to help you._

Harry had scorned her simple words before, but now he began to see that she too was right. In his own way, Severus was trying to keep him from making major mistakes. Trying to make sure that he came home again. And his father was willing to sacrifice his own privacy and leisure time to do so. _This punishment hurts him as much as it does me._

That was a classic line that parents often used on misbehaving children, but Harry had never understood what it really meant until now.

And he resolved to try, really try, to think before he acted from now on. Because he hated it when Severus was disappointed in him, and also because he didn't want to die at fourteen from a stupid decision. He fell asleep soon after that thought crossed his mind.

* * * * *

The next four days were unpleasant, but Harry was determined to get through them without sulking. Severus allowed Harry and his friends to have a study session in his living room for a massive Herbology exam and even gave them some pointers on how to study blocks of information rather than trying to memorize the unit all at once. In addition to that, he drew diagrams of certain plants and properties, saying that it might help them get less confused if they saw connections visually as well as with words. Each of them was very grateful for his help.

The exam was in two days and Harry was driving himself crazy with worry. He had always been an average student in Herbology, but he hoped he could raise his grade this term and get at least an E. The night before the exam, Harry fidgeted and tossed and turned so much that Severus couldn't sleep.

"Harry, why are you so restless," he asked.

"I dunno. Well, I'm kind of nervous."

"About the Herbology exam?"

"Yeah."

"Harry, you have no need to be so worried. I quizzed you myself tonight, and you knew all the answers. You'll do fine. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

But Harry couldn't. "What if I fail?"

"Then you try again."

"What if my bad luck streak returns?"

"Harry, there's no such thing as bad luck, only bad choices." Severus climbed out of bed and fetched a Calming Draft from his personal stores. "Here. Drink this, it'll relax you enough so you can sleep. Otherwise you might turn into Hermione."

"Never!" Harry gasped. He took the vial and downed it. Then he asked, "Dad, will you be hovering over me as I'm taking the exam? Because then I'll be even more nervous."

"No. I'll be in the back of the room, grading papers. No more questions. Sleep."

Harry slept.

He took the exam the next morning and found it not all that difficult. He was almost certain he had done well on it. So were all of his friends.

Finally, it was the last night of his punishment. Draco and Harry were sprawled on the couch, Draco was reading a Quidditch book and Harry a crime novel. Severus was reading through a batch of mail. They were all enjoying the quiet and companionship.

Suddenly, Poppy Pomfrey stuck her head through the Floo. "Severus, I need your help in the infirmary. There's been a brawl between our students and Durmstrang—a magical one. There's spell damage, I need your expertise on curse removal and potions."

Severus was on his feet immediately. "Was anyone seriously injured?"

"Cho Chang was hit with a Morpheus Curse and I can't wake her. And Ron Weasley was trying to protect his sister and was hit with Bone Softening Curse and he was shoved down the stairs and has multiple broken bones and lacerations. And he was also hit with a Confusion Charm and doesn't recognize me. He won't let me treat him, he goes hysterical when I try. I was hoping he might do better with you than me. I don't want to have to use magic to immobilize him."

"I'm on my way." Severus said.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances of concern.

"Filthy Durmstrang bums!" Harry growled. "They always have to start something."

"I'll bet Krum was involved," Draco said darkly. "I wonder how it started?"

"The way such things usually start. With a few well-honed insults." Severus said, gathering up several potions and putting them in a padded satchel for easy transportation.

"Dad, can I come with you?" Harry asked.

"You have to go with him, phoenix. You're still in trouble." Draco reminded.

"Not any longer. As of now, your punishment is over." Severus declared. "I want you and Draco to stay here. It's going to be hard enough dealing with a Confused and injured boy without you underfoot."

Harry had waited all week to hear those words, but now he wished them unsaid. "But, Dad! It's Ron, he's my best friend! Maybe I could help."

"Harry, I don't have time to argue with you. Ron is going to be hell to deal with, a strong Confusion Charm tends to make the recipient very volatile and irrational, and the fact that he's injured only makes it more difficult. I need to concentrate upon him and I can't do that if I'm worried about you being hurt. Or you trying to avenge your friend. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll stay. But please tell me as soon as he's okay."

"I will."

Then Severus stepped into the Floo.

Harry began to pace, his wand in his hand. "I don't believe this! I'll bet you a merlinna that Krum was the instigator and he was the one who pushed Ron down the stairs. He always said he'd get back at us someday for that fight in The Three Broomsticks."

"You could be right. He's the type and he's never liked us or our friends." Draco agreed.

Harry felt his temper flare. "I want to go and find him and knock his teeth in. Madame Pomfrey never said that he was hurt, did she?"

"No. Harry, what are you thinking?"

"That I need to find a nasty son-of-a-bitch and nail his arse to a wall."

"Harry, you don't even know if he did it."

"It's his style. Ron could die!"

"And beating the spit out of Krum will help him how?"

Harry scowled. "It'll make me feel better." He started for the door to the apartment.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To get the truth out of Krum."

"Dad said to stay here."

"I know, but—" Harry began. He walked halfway to the door and stopped dead.

_Think before you act._

"Dad knows what he's doing. You need to trust him."

Harry looked back at his brother. He drew in a deep breath. He was at a crossroads. He had two choices—stay and obey his father and trust Severus to know what he was talking about. Or leave and go in search of Krum and maybe risk getting hurt or getting in trouble for dueling and causing Severus to worry.

He remained where he was for five minutes, thinking about what he should do.

Finally he turned about and went back to sit on the couch. "You're right. Krum may be an arsehole, but I don't know for sure that he cast that curse on Ron. And if I get caught in a fistfight or a duel, Dad will kick my arse. It's not worth it."

Draco grinned. "That's using your head, little brother. Guess you can be taught after all."

"Aww, shut up, Draco!" Harry socked his brother playfully in the shoulder. "I just hope Ron is okay."

"He will be. Nobody can break a curse like Dad."

Still, Harry paced and bit his nails, worried and frightened for his friend. He hated waiting.

It was almost midnight before Severus returned. Both Draco and Harry were still awake.

Harry practically leaped off the couch when Severus stepped from the fireplace. "Dad, is Ron okay?"

"He will be in a few days. I managed to remove the curse and help Poppy mend most of the damage."

"Did—did he say if he saw who cast the spell on him?"

"No. He says so many people were casting it was impossible to trace who cast what. Until we gather up all the wands and analyze them. But that's Professors McGonagall and Moody's job. You can go and visit Ron tomorrow."

"See? It's a good thing you didn't go off half-cocked, Harry."

Severus eyed the two. "What do you mean, Draco?"

But it was Harry who answered. "I-I was going to leave and search for Krum. I wanted to . . .to find out if he did it and make him pay. But then . . .I thought about it and figured it wasn't such a good idea. So I stayed here."

Severus smiled at him. "You made the right choice, Harry. I know it wasn't easy. I'm proud of you."

Harry felt a warm glow spread through him.

He had finally earned back Severus' trust. And, more importantly, learned the value of thinking before he acted. Had he gone out of the room tonight, he might have caused even more trouble. He had learned a hard lesson, but it was one that he would not forget in a hurry. It would be a struggle to fight against his impulsiveness, but in the end it would be worth it. _From now on, I make my own luck._

"Night, Dad. Good night, Draco." Harry said, and he turned to go into the bedroom. "Thanks." He added over his shoulder. He found that after a week, he didn't mind sleeping on the settee, he had grown used to it. And he didn't want to sleep in Gryffindor Tower without Ron to talk to. He had a lot to talk to him about.

* * * * * *

Harry visited a recovering Ron early the next morning, and discovered that his friend was trying to get up before Madame Pomfrey said he could. He had been arguing with the weary medi-witch for almost half an hour. Harry walked in just as Ron was trying to get up.

"Ah, Mr. Snape! Perhaps _you_ can talk some sense into his stubborn hide!"

Harry walked over to Ron. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"All right. I just wish I could get out of this bloody bed! But she says that it's too early for me to walk on my own."

Harry leaned on Ron's bedpost and said, "Word of advice, Ron. Don't be so impulsive. Think before you act."

Ron buried his face in his pillow and muttered something like, "Merlin help us all! _Two_ of them!"

**The End**


End file.
